Signal to noise ratio (SNR) and network throughput can be improved for spatially distributed wireless terminals (a.k.a. User Equipment units or UE's) if the Base Station (BS) servicing them utilizes selective beamforming. However selective beamforming can be complex and expensive, especially when a large number of RF chains need to be used in both the Base Station (BS) and the serviced wireless terminals (UE's).